


Deer Centaurs Gone Wild

by filthyDIRTYdigustingBRUNETTE



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ANIMAL LIKE FUCKING, Alpha Hunk (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Matt Holt, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Centaurs, Deer Centaurs, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Incest, Intersex, Large Cock, M/M, Mild underage, Multi, Name-Calling, Object Insertion, Objectification, Omega Allura (Voltron), Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Lance (Voltron), Omega Pidge | Katie Holt, Oral Sex, Orgy, Partial Mind Break, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Squirting, Top Shiro (Voltron), Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, also ape documentaries lots of animals docs being watched currently, i watched some documentaries on elephant seals and was INSPIRED like a weirdo, is that all? i think that's all..., like no human morals here just animalistic shit like crazy, minor physical abuse normalized, normalized sex, shiro's gotta fuck 'em all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthyDIRTYdigustingBRUNETTE/pseuds/filthyDIRTYdigustingBRUNETTE
Summary: It's mating season, and while Lance patiently waits his turn to get breed, he wanders off for some flowers... hope nothing happens!-(If you are uncomfortable with extreme filth with no discrimination as to who gets fucked with whom or by what, which is what this all really is, then I suggest turning back now HEED THOSE TAGS)





	Deer Centaurs Gone Wild

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS FILTH. And a separate account from my main as the thought of posting it along side my other insanely NOT filthy stories felt odd. Not going to say what the main account name is, though, because I think it would be fun to see if people could recognize my writing style and guess.
> 
> And for the record, I find this more funny than sexy as I just decided to put in this as many kinks as I could think of.
> 
> Additional warning:
> 
> Pidge gets SUPER fucked, which I get and totally understand people not wanting to read so turn back now if you are one of them.
> 
> If you're good, then continue and hopefully enjoy?

-

It was an absolutely gorgeous day in the meadow, and for that Lance was thankful. Mating season had officially begun and there was nothing worse than getting fucked in the rain as he had been telling Pidge in preparation for her first season. Hearing her, though, it seemed like she hadn't quite listened to his lectures.

"It's too much, it's too much!" she was panting as she squirmed in Shiro's grasp, her arms yanked behind her as their alpha mounted her still slightly speckled backside, fucking into her without any care to her overstimulated body.

Lance shook his head while picking another flower. For as smart as she was, it seemed that once she got a cock in her she really turned into a dumb bitch. Luckily Hunk was there to keep her in line.

"Doesn't matter," he was saying while smacking her tits around. "It's your own fault for coming before your alpha, so now you just have to take it."

"Yeah, Pidge!" Allura piped up from the side, her own pussy being occupied by a two ended dildo Matt had carved, the other side in Keith's pussy. "You wanna party with us, you gotta party right! Shake those hips!"

Shiro grunted in agreement, his own hips pistoling into her at a brutal pace as was par for the course with his mating. It made slick drip faster from Lance's own pussy, his cocklet twitching in pain while he waited his turn and made himself as pretty as possible for his mate. While all the omegas in their clan were Shiro's, Lance was their leader's favorite and most cherished. He always bragged to other leading bucks about how wet Lance would get at the word go, and willing to spread his legs for Shiro or whoever Shiro allowed at all times. He was definitely the peace keeper for them, and had an impressive list of leaders who had rave reviews about his cunt, though it was always Shiro he went back to no matter what. And whenever their leader wanted a snack? It was always Lance that he went to to eat out of, or in some cases indulge and wait a while for his favorite: pussy peach.

"Uh, uh, uuuuuh, please, oh fuck!" Pidge was still screaming, her eyes crossed and tongue hanging out. Typical for a first time, though. "Cock, cock, coooooock!"

"You already cum drunk?" Shiro asked in between pants. "Barely came in this cunt at all and you're already a stupid mess!"

"Cut her some slack, Alpha," Hunk said. "She isn't going to even get pregnant this time around, let her figure her cunt out. Right, ya' dumb bitch?"

"Yeah, yeah, oh, OOOOOH FUUUUUCK!" With a full body spasm it appeared she came again, causing their herd to burst out in laughter at their new stupid slut as she wildly bucked around, not knowing if she wanted to get away or continue to thrust her ass back towards Shiro's impressive cock. With always helpful Hunk pushing her back to keep going, while also pulling her nipples the opposite way, she quickly realized her answer.

Lance had just been finishing up his flower necklace, when he realized it would be a shame to not decorate his horns as well. Looking around, however, it seemed their usually lush grounds had more trampled flowers than full ones. Mating season tended to do that.

Lance took one more quick look towards the mini orgy. Poor Pidge having gone limp and was drooling everywhere, Shiro having let her upper human body go as his hooves held tight to the rest of her to keep his fuck hole in place, Hunk starting to angle her mouth to fuck his own fat cock into, and finally Keith and Allura starting to really hump their pussies together good with Matt jacking off over Allura's impressive bouncing boobs. They all had their own things to do, which left Lance alone. Normally Coran was there and would gladly finger Lance's pussy while regaling him with tales of past harems, but the man had taken a trip to the mountains for fertility plants and wouldn't be back for two more days.

With a sigh, Lance decided to head over a little ways to find more flowers. He remembered a spot not too far over that was sprawling with them in a perfectly semi secluded spot. He had even shown Shiro it, as it would be the perfect spot for him to give birth to hopefully their first offspring together after this season. Their little group was new, so nobody had given birth just yet and Lance was favored to be the first. Shiro and Keith were close, but between Lance and Keith, Lance was definitely the more maternally inclined and so was chosen to be the first.

Sure enough, there were plenty of flowers to choose from in the tiny opening that were still full and unblemished. Still hearing the screams of pleasure, Lance figured it wasn't too far that Shiro would be pissed when he went looking for Lance's pussy to finally fuck. He shivered just thinking about it as he gently settled down, white tail up at attention to show off his fat, swollen lips peaking out from his fur.

He quickly got distracted in his quest to find the most beautiful flower, though, barely registering the dirty noises from his group.

Much less the snapping twigs from behind him, right until it was too late.

Hands suddenly grabbed at his hips, hands that were too large to be his Shiro's, and lifted them up before he was speared by an unfamiliar cock.

"Lucky me!" a deep voice laughed from behind him. "Shiro's prized bitch alone and begging for cock!"

A quick pace was set as the large intrusion rammed in and out of him, Lance only able to take it despite clawing at the ground to try and throw dirt behind him. It was useless though, as when he looked behind him, he saw that it was Sendak, one of Shiro's biggest rivals. Lance had thought that there was no way somebody would be daring enough to come so close to their territory, much less to fuck one of Shiro's pussies. Then again, Sendak was always a much more brazen buck than others.

"Hngh, no!" he protested. "Sh-Shiro will, fuck, ah, ah, ah!"

"Shut up," Sendak growled, yanking his head back by a horn. "Spread your legs and take it like you're meant to, cum bucket! Come on, bounce that pussy!"

"Shi-Shiro's cum o-oooonly!" Despite his protest, with a smack to his ass he quickly started bouncing as instructed.

There wasn't much else Lance could do, except whine as loud as he could, hoping that Shiro had finally finished with Pidge's fuck session, and get over there before Sendak came and possibly breed him first.

Small spurts of cum were starting to get into him, as Lance could feel his brain going dumb from the effects of Alpha cum in order to keep him loose and pliant. It seemed Sendak had been waiting for quite some time if he was already that close.

Before the effects could really take place, thankfully a loud roar sounded through the area alongside tree branches being crushed. Lance merely saw a blur of who he knew to be Shiro, when Sendak's dick was ripped from him leaving a splattering of cum and juices across his ass and legs.

His front was quickly scooped up and he found himself being cradled against Allura's boobs, while who could only be Keith was lifting his backside again to inspect him. He could make out the crashing sound of antlers off a distance aways, Shiro clearly fighting off the intruder and staking a claim to his territory.

"It's alright," Allura soothed as she stroked his hair. "Shiro's taking care of it. How's it look, Keith?"

"Hmmm," Keith hummed. "He didn't cum, but there's definitely some in there."

"Then eat it out before Shiro comes back!"

Lance felt the smirk more than heard it, as Keith's tongue quickly dove past his fat pussy lips to strongly suck out any trace of Sendak's seed. His body was trembling, having had too many different sensations down there over too short a time, and his brain already becoming stupid to the point where he could only claw at Allura as she held him tight.

"Honestly," she sighed. "For someone as devoted to his Alpha as you are, you seem to have a 'free meal' sign permanently on your back side."

"Uuuuh!" Lance moaned as Keith shook his face in his pussy.

"I know, I know. Not your fault."

"Oh, fuck! Ah, ah, Keith, no! T-Too hard!" Seriously, the other omega was sucking so hard it was like he was sucking maple sap straight from the tree!

He got a brief break when Keith pulled back to spit, not wanting any trace of rival cum in him no matter the place, only to plunge three fingers in instead making Lance yowl.

"Change of plans," he explained in the most bored tone ever considering what he was doing. "Gotta make him squirt."

"I'm so sure," Allura responded.

"Ch-Cheater!" Lance accused. This was actually a game between the two, where one would sneak up on the other and try to get them to squirt. Lance would like to say that he was the winner of the game, but he could secretly admit that Keith had him beat pretty good.

"Possibly, but he has a point," Allura said. Squishing his cheeks with her titties, she continued, "Gotta squeeze every last drop out! Faster Keith, Shiro's almost done. Finger bang that pussy good!"

"I always do."

Sure enough, with a slight angle upward, Lance was twitching before he felt himself squirting all over Keith's arm and possibly his chest and face. His fingers were quickly pulled out before he heard him mutter, "Pussy juices smelling all over, no wonder Sendak picked up on it."

"Indeed, your cunt sure loves to stink good," Allura sighed. There was a quick smack across his lips, causing Lance to yelp and squirt out a small bit again to the others' amusement.

"Don't get him squirting again!" Hunk exclaimed, suddenly appearing through the clearing. "He'll attract more rivals, Shiro doesn't have time for that!"

"Relax, once he's done with Sendak over there," -which from the sounds of it was pretty soon- "no alpha will dare come over here for Lance. Right, sweetie?" Lance could only garble a response to that. "Pidge all taken care of?"

"Yup, smeared some of the minty stuff over and in her pussy. She's going freakin' nuts, rubbing her crotch against trees and shit, it's pretty hilarious."

"Oh, Hunk! That stuff is so strong, she'll be orgasming for hours!"

"Well, bitch's gotta learn!"

"I agree," Keith spoke up. "All that whining about coming already, she should know better. That stuff will have her lips fattening and tingling all day, she's gotta figure out her needs don't matter when it comes to Shiro. This'll teach her pussy. Right, Lance?"

With another hard smack to his cunt with more squirting, Lance dumbly nodded, "Uh-huh, uh-huh!"

"We'll get her as stupid a whore as Lance at that rate!" Hunk commented, making the others laugh, aside from Lance who could only rest against Allura's chest while humping his hips in the air begging for Shiro. "Hang on a sec, buddy, I got ya'."

Hunk quickly reached between his hind legs and from the slick sounds, Lance guessed he was jerking off. Sure enough, with a satisfied sigh, his best friend held out his cum stained hand to Lance's face and smeared it across his mouth and close to his nose. Lance gratefully licked his lips clean of it, inhaling it's scent and letting the effects come around fully now that he had cum officially in his system.

It was perfect timing too, because with one final loud clack, the fight between Shiro and Sendak ended. The challenger limped away quickly to lick his wounds, while the victor made his way purposefully over to his prize. The three other centaurs scurried back, but not away completely, to give their Alpha space to inspect his favorite. Lance trembled as Shiro circled around him, hips shaking to try to entice his Alpha to fuck him already, but Shiro appeared to have other plans.

"Flip him on his back," he ordered the others as he untied his sash from around his hips. It was a gift Lance had made him from pretty colored fabrics that he secretly took from some humans. Shiro always wore it proudly and boasted that his prized omega had made it for him. "Spread his legs," he continued after Keith and Hunk had got him comfortably laying back against the flowers, an admittedly unusual position to be in for a centaur. Pulling his legs apart for him, the two looked back up at their Alpha and waited as he twisted up his sash.

Without warning, Shiro snapped it and had it land directly on Lance's cunt, making him howl in pain and pleasure.

"What the fuck are you doing running off and letting another alpha have my pussy, huh?!" he shouted as he whipped his poor pussy again, making Lance sob. "You stupid bitch! You don't let anybody fuck you without my permission, understand?!" Another whip, more crying. "Count, how many was that? Or are you too dick dumb to answer?!"

"Th-Three!"

Two in quick succession.

"Five! Fuck!"

He could hear the other three laughing hysterically at this scene, commenting how cute Lance looked spread out and crying. It made his heart and pussy flutter in delight, the punishment erasing any concerns about Shiro thinking he purposefully cheated as he did what he was told.

Another whip.

"Seh-six! Oooooh, Alpha! Lance sorry!"

"Lance what now?"

This time his lips got slapped directly with Shiro's hand, the crack of skin echoing slightly in their forest.

"Lance sorry! Lance dumb! Dumb, dumb, dumb!"

"God, I wish he were this honest all the time," Keith giggled, which earned him his own slap across the face from Shiro. Keith just rolled his eyes, but kept his mouth shut.

"That's okay, sweetie," Shiro soothed as he petted Lance's inflamed pussy, leaning down to lick it a few times, as he quickly changed from angry to gentle. "You don't have to be smart, just careful. There are so many big, bad bucks out there that want to take you away from me, it's dangerous to go off alone at this time when your pussy smells so good."

"Yes," Lance hiccuped. "Lance wants..."

"Go on, sweet heart, it's okay."

"Pretty flowers for head. Pretty for Alpha. Pretty pussy for Alpha!"

Chuckling, Shiro took in Lance's now ruined flower necklace and got the gist of what his cum drunk mate was implying. "Oh, dearest. You're already so pretty for me. All you need to worry about is keeping my dick happy, alright?"

Lance desperately nodded his head, his hips beginning to hump up in the air as much as he could with Keith and Hunk still holding his legs apart. With such an angle, Shiro was able to flop his heavy foot long dick right on top of Lance's fat lips, moving back and forth to get it nice and wet. Not that he needed to, considering how many times he had stuck it into their packs pussies all morning, but he enjoyed teasing his favorite.

"You want it? You want this fat cock, baby? Gotta say so if you can, my cute cock slut."

"Yes, yes, yes! Yes, Lance wants cock, wants Alpha's cock, so so sooooo bad, do anything, fuck Lance, fill up pussy real good, please, La-ah AAAAAH!"

Clearly satisfied with such an enthusiastic answer, Shiro had plunged his engorged dick straight into Lance's cunt, bottoming out in one go. Lance was gulping down gasps of air at the quickness of it, hiccuping when Shiro bounced against his hips to loosen Lance up a bit. Amazingly, Lance was still a tight fuck despite how many dicks he had taken throughout his life, even as far back as when he was still with his family group and visitors would help themselves to him as a welcome pussy from his parents once he was of age.

Lance was taken back from his nostalgia once Shiro started to jack hammer down on his cunt, slick splattering out with each hard thrust.

"Yeah, yeah, just like that!" Lance shouted, head thrown back. "It's good, it's so good! So so so gooooood!"

"Better than Sendak's?" Shiro demanded in between pants. Grabbing a nipple and twisting it, he added, "Answer, bitch!"

"Better, the best! Best cock, Lance love Shiro's cock, so good! Ah, ah, uh!"

"Fuck," Hunk muttered. "Not to interrupt, Alpha, but mind if I fuck his mouth?"

"Do what you want," Shiro grunted. "You know the rules, god damn, this pussy!"

With Allura taking over holding Lance's leg, which she then proceeded to hump her own pussy against as Keith did the same to his other leg, Hunk positioned his fat cock over Lance's face.

"Open up, got another load incoming!"

That wasn't a problem for Lance since his mouth was already hanging open, his tongue lulling out ready to lick up his new snack. Hunk wasn't nearly as long as Shiro, but his girth was impressively thick and resembled one of those soda cans human would leave in the forest. Lance loved how it clogged his throat when Hunk really got going, which was proving to be pretty soon given how he was already humping his face.

As Hunk plunged his front fuck hole and Shiro demolished his back, Lance was aware enough to reach out and offer his hands to Allura and Keith to fuck themselves on as well. The two quickly took the offer and humped against his hands while gasping with pleasure.

Lance was the happiest like this, servicing as many group members as possible, making everybody around him happy with his body. He briefly thought it was a shame Matt wasn't there, because then he could also get his ass fucked.

Hunk's thrusts were already picking up the pace, his balls smacking against Lance's chin, indicating he was close. Lance relaxed his throat and allowed Hunk to go as deep as he could, hitting the back of his throat making him choke and gag with each dip in. Soon enough, Hunk held his cock in, his cum flooding Lance's throat to such a degree that some came up his nose. As he pulled away leaving Lance a coughing mess, the sight caused Allura and Keith to squirt all over his hands.

Shiro paused in his own thrust, and rudely shoved everyone away from his mate before pulling out. Given no time to protest, Shiro yanked Lance up and thrust his tongue down his throat for a quick and filthy kiss, before turning him around and mounting him in a more traditional sense. The other position was nice, but this one really got his dick deep and allowed Shiro a great angle to comfortably piston his hips real good.

"You know what you are?" he growled in Lance's ear from behind him.

"N-No, ah, no Alpha-aaaah!"

"You're mine. Your pussy, your ass, your mouth, everything about you is mine!"

"Yes! Ooooh, yes!"

Lance's upper body fell to the ground, his hands desperately trying to find purchase in the grass as he bounced his hips back in time with Shiro's. It was a difficult pace to keep up, but he had had a lot of practice thanks to having so many alphas in his family to practice fuck him in preparation for such a role.

Case in point, his ability to hold off cumming until told to. He could feel the heat building in his lower stomach, but clenched his pussy tighter to hold it off. Shiro groaned in appreciation and smacked his hide.

"Damn, this is some good pussy," he hissed. "Sorry, dearest, not gonna last too long today!"

"S'okay," Lance slurred, a happy smile making it's way on his drool and come covered face. "Pussy needs it sooooo bad! Needs cum, Alpha's cum!"

"Yeah it does, needs it all the time! Gonna have your cunt sloppy with it, froth it up good in you!"

"Please! Please, fuck it deep!"

"You first, squirt some juices out for your alpha, wanna stink with it, make everyone jealous I get to fuck the best pussy around!"

"Ye-Yes, Alpha, ah, ah, ah!"

Shiro helped Lance along, again only because he was his favorite, by grabbing his reddened cocklet and tugging it once, twice, before he came from both his tiny cock and pussy, the double orgasm wetting the ground and all over Shiro's crotch. The added slick made the slide even easier for Shiro's ever growing cock, and the force of his thrusts started to almost choke Lance by how powerful they were. His head was getting even more stupid, his eyes rolling far up as he arched his hips as high as they would go.

"Here it comes, here it comes!" Shiro shouted. "Oh fuck, suck it up good, bitch!"

With a few more thrusts, Shiro grabbed Lance's back legs off the ground to grind as deep as possible against his pussy, his cum positively flooding Lance's body to where he could actually hear the squishing as it tried to come out the sides of Shiro's dick.

The feeling was so intense that Lance must have had another orgasm, considering he promptly blacked out soon after.

 

-

 

As Lance stirred, he quickly assessed that he 1) had been out for quite a while since the sun was getting low and his head was only slight foggy from cum, and 2) Shiro had wanted a snack real bad as there was definitely a peach jammed in his cunt, and said alpha was also sucking his non existent tits.

"Mmm, hungry?" Lance slurred, still rather cum dumb. Not a huge surprise considering how much had been stuffed into him. That peach was going to be very well marinated.

"Ravenous," Shiro mumbled around a brown nipple. "Mating season is rough work."

"Ngh, no milk yet."

"I know, I'm just prepping these cute little titties. Can't wait until they're heavy with milk, be just as tasty as your pussy. It'll be nice to watch them bounce as I fuck you, too."

Lance couldn't help but giggle as he put a hand on Shiro's head to pet his hair.

"Others?" Lance asked.

"Over entertaining themselves before I can fuck 'em again. Pidge is still acting like the dumbest bitch, it's great."

Curious, Lance craned his head back to sure enough see their other pack members joyously playing with Pidge. Hunk was technically busy fucking Keith's ass (pussies were off limits to anybody who wasn't Shiro for the most part, but the other holes were free game for all cocks at any time no matter what, as were the rules), but he was still getting in on the hazing Pidge was receiving from Allura and Matt.

The two had tied her up on her back, her tiny titties peaking out between the ropes and jiggling cutely, and gotten the cock crank on her cunt, a marvelous invention Matt and Hunk had created where all you had to do was stick a carved cock on the end and with a crank mechanism is fucked in and out of your pussy. It appeared that they had gotten her up to number three, which was about eight inches long and five inches wide. It wasn't nearly as huge as Shiro's (measuring in at a foot long and eight inches thick), which was the first she ever had, so this was probably a nice break for her cunt.

Kind of, the two were not relenting on their onslaught.

"Come on, don't wuss out!" Allura was taunting. "You took bigger, baby slut! This is nothing, now stop whining and fuck back already!"

"Seriously, sis," Matt chimed in as he mercilessly rubbed her clit. "Thought we raised a good pussy, not a half baked one. What do you got to say for yourself?"

"Ah, spoooodah buug! Fffrrrrrruuuuuuk!" she responded, only able to talk in gibberish as her eyes stupidly crossed and she started to bang her head back against the ground where they had made sure to put a soft pile of leaves.

"Stupid whore!" Keith cackled. "Oh, fuck, right there! Fat cocks run rampant in this pack, that thing ain't nothin', oh FUCKING HELL, HUNK!!"

Lance could hear Keith squirting, even from the distance, since he was always really forceful about it. His upper body fell over, only for Hunk to grab him by the tits and yank him back up (he was always a boob man, another reason Lance looked forward to getting his own milk laden already).

"Look at this, baby bitch!" Hunk instructed Pidge. Matt grabbed her face, her cheeks squished between his fingers, to angle her head to the two still fucking. "See, Keith came, but he knows his place and is still taking it like the good little cock sleeve he is! You gotta be like this, understand? Tell her Keith!"

With a brutal slap to his tit, Keith exclaimed, "Yes! Yes, fuck it, fuck my ass! Need it, more cock, more cum, FUCK!"

"Be a better whore like Keith, baby btich!" Allura commanded, increasing the pace on the cock crank and angling it slightly. That did the trick, because Pidge suddenly started to gasp scream while finally starting to fuck her hips up with the cock and squirting so hard it pushed it clear out, making her spray look like a fountain.

The four cheered happily, applauding her first time squirting (clapping their hands on her cunt of course as opposed to other hands) and seeming to understand her new place better. Especially because Allura had stuck the cock crank right back in and handed it to Matt to take over.

And Pidge, having had a break through in her training, happily laughed and fucked back up against it as more pussy juices squirted out.

Laughing and practically blowing a raspberry, all she could really say was, "Cock, cock, cock, cock, cock!"

Lance snickered at their new fuck hole's antics.

"I was like that, too," he commented to Shiro, who was still lazily sucking his nipple.

"Like what?" he mumbled around it, eyes looking up at him cutely.

"A bit hard to train, to understand it doesn't matter how many times I cum, it's only important for the Alphas to cum. My older brothers and sisters would take turns on me the first year they allowed me to join in the mating season, until my Papi and Mami could take over and really give it to me. Since they were all alphas, they were thrilled to finally have an omega pussy to join in the family orgy, my sisters and Mami's pussies only being so slick and sensitive. It was crazy, I managed to barely go five minutes during those two weeks without a cock stuffed in my cunt, that's the way to do it. Anyway, god, that first day was both amazing and tiring. There was only so much explaining they could do before their ruts kicked in and I was ambushed, my poor cunt fucked open by Papi before I even realized it."

A sudden bite to his chest brought Lance back from memory lane, to see Shiro pouting up at him.

Snickering, Lance patted his alpha's head before continuing, "Don't be jealous! It's only natural for me to fondly remember my first dicking! Papi was the best one for the job, too, since he had so much experience. Even told me that day that my pussy was bound for high omega status!"

Shiro growled, but relented. "I do like seeing him fuck you, he is really good..."

"Mm hmm, and I like you watching it. You always get so wound up in your jealously, you give it to me so GOOD after." Lance sometimes wondered if the two had an unspoken rivalry, considering they tended to go for about four rounds each, one after the other, as if trying to outdo one another.

Smirking at that, Shiro started to move Lance around to his liking, cunt to his face.

"Enough talk about your dad, I want my peach."

"You've been very patient, Alpha. Eat it up good!"

As Shiro ravished the peach slightly peaking from between Lance's folds, the forward and back sensation quite thrilling along with his alpha's gusto for it, Lance relaxed into the soft grass, completely at ease with his place in life.

-

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it all the way down here congrats! Feel free to comment with any suggestions as I might (MIGHT) add more or just post more fic in general. Gotta make use of the new dirty account.
> 
> Also if I missed any tags, definitely point that out to me, thanks! Just... so much filth to tag, jesus...


End file.
